The Legend of Hope and Light
by takari4ever7
Summary: Major Takari, Mimato, & Taiora! The Legend of Hope and Light happened 5,000 years ago, but it's about to catch up to the digi-destined. What will they do when they have to face their past and future all at once? NEW CONTEST!!! READ TO FIND OUT!!!
1. THE LEGEND

***Disclaimer – I don't own digimon. If I did, TK and Kari would have gotten together, and the last episode of the second season would have never happened, or would have been completely different.

***This is the actual "legend." I decided the best way for this story to go was to get the legend written first, and then write the story about the legend. In the legend, their Japanese names will be used, but in the story I'm using their American dubbed names. And since Sora and Mimi's names are the same, they're the same here too. (I did this so that there would be some difference from the Legend and their real life. Sora and Mimi…well, I didn't want to make up new, way-out-there names, so I left them) Here are the ages for both the legend and the beginning of the story (for those who don't know, the Japanese names are in the parentheses):

TK (Takeru) – 18

Kari (Hikari) – 18

Tai (Taichi) – 22

Matt (Yamato) – 22

Sora – 22

Mimi – 21

Joe (Jyou) – 24

Izzy (Koushiro) – 21

***I haven't decided yet if Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken are going to be in the story. If you want them to be in it, review and let me know!

***The only thing different about the characters from the Legend to the story will be their names. Their appearace here is how they will look in the story.

Anyway, on with the legend!

THE LEGEND OF HOPE AND LIGHT

The Legend of Hope and Light began more than 5,000 years ago. It was a joyous day for the Digital World, for there was to be a wedding. The Master of Hope was to wed the Master of Light, at last bringing peace to the Digital World. For years, the good people and digimon of the Digital World had been fighting a great evil, and getting nowhere. But, as their prophecies told them, the merging of Hope and Light would bring peace to their world. The crowd waited with anticipation for the wedding to begin. The crowd was full of nobles and important people and digimon.

"Where is she?" the King of Server asked. Takeru was a very handsome man. His blond hair was held back by the crown of Server, and his sparkling blue eyes shone with love. "It's been forever." The Master of Hope was worried. What was taking her so long?

"Don't worry, Takeru," Yamato, his brother and King of File, said. Yamato was like his brother. His blonde hair was a little on the unruly side, and his blue eyes sparked with an unmatched fire. His Crest of Friendship perfectly matched the outfit he wore.

"Knowing Hikari, she is trying to look exactly perfect for you." Lord Taichi, Hikari's brother, told him. Taichi was very much like his sister. His brown hair was a mass of hair, and his blue eyes shone. The Crest of Courage, worn around his neck, was perfect for him.

Before Takeru had a chance to reply, the wedding march filled the room. The sweet sounds of the harp and violin were interrupted by the opening of the doors. First down the aisle was Matt's wife and queen, Mimi. Mimi was a beauty, with her long brown hair pulled into an elegant bun. Her light green eyes shone with happiness and love. Around her neck was the Crest of Sincerity. After her was Taichi's beloved, the Lady Sora. She too was very beautiful. Her red hair hung down her back in braids, and her brown eyes had tears in them. Her Crest of Love shone brightly from her neck. Both came down the aisle and stood across from the three men. Both smiled before turning back to the oak doors. Before them stood the epiphany of beauty, the Master of Light. Hikari smiled slightly, then began her descent down the aisle to her soul mate. Hikari was gorgeous. Her brown hair was pulled back by the crown she wore, and her brown eyes shone with unshed tears of joy. She reached Takeru, and took hold of his hands, staring into the deep blue pools that were his eyes. He smiled at Hikari, staring back into her chocolate orbs. Both nodded to each other and turned to their minister/royal advisor/friend, Lord Koushiro, who was going to marry the two. Koushiro was the perfect royal advisor, his Crest of Knowledge giving him the intelligence worthy of a hundred scholars. His red hair was like Yamato and Taichi's, but a little more under control. His violet eyes shone with friendship and pride as he looked at the two. Lord Jyou stood at his side, the royal doctor assisting Koushiro with the wedding duties. Jyou was one of a kind. The Crest of Reliability fit the doctor perfectly, and whenever someone saw Jyou's blue hair and green eyes, they knew they were in good hands.

"Dearly beloved…" Lord Koushiro began, starting the ceremony in the usual way.

During the ceremony, the congregation was incomplete silence. However, their thoughts were going a mile a minute. All thought of the union, and of how it would change the fate of the good people of the Digital World. Only one person in the crowd was not in good spirits: Myotismon. He was from the Dark Ocean. He was, according to him, an ambassador, but, as we all know, things are never as they seem.

"…and by the power vested in me by King Yamato, I now pronounce you husband and wife, and King and Queen of Server. You may now kiss the bride."

Takeru and Hikari leaned into each other, capturing each other's lips in a kiss full of love and passion. The crowd clapped and cheered. They and their lands were as well as saved. Suddenly, the congregation fell silent. A moment after Takeru and Hikari kissed, eight bursts of light filled the room. Orange, blue, red, green, purple, white, yellow, and pink light burst from the talismans worn by Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou, Takeru, and Hikari. As the light filled the room, Takeru and Hikari broke apart, and the 8 looked at each other, astounded. They did not know what it meant, but Myotismon did. To him, it meant the end of his world. To him, it meant the defeat of the Dark Force. And Myotismon was not about to let that happen.

The eight Chosen Ones took hold of their pendants, each staring at them and each other in shock. They were shaken out of their trance by a single digimon clapping. Myotismon stood, and started to pace around the room, still clapping. The crowd quickly got up and away from the digimon.

"Very good. Very, very good. Your crests have at last started to glow." Myotismon stated, stopping his clapping and glaring at the Chosen Ones. "Too bad you'll never live long enough to use your new-found powers."

"Myotismon?" Sora asked, shock evident in her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Yamato questioned. "And how dare you threaten us? You have no right!"

"As your enemy I have every right!" Myotismon snarled. "Oh, don't look so dumbfounded. Did you really think I was an 'ambassador from the city of the Dark Ocean?' You digi-destined really are pathetic! But, after all, I have never thought that you were much of an opposition. It will be very easy to defeat you once and for all!"

Mimi gasped, and realization sunk in. Myotismon laughed, seeing their faces. He held out his arms, and spread a fine mist. Everyone except the digi-destined fell to the ground, asleep. This left the nine of them alone. The eight digi-destined were on one side of the room, Myotismon on the other. Myotismon began to speak again, pacing the width of the room. "However, I do not need to get rid of you all to ensure that the Dark Side will triumph. Hope and Light are the only real threats to me. They will be the first to go, and my rule will be uncontested!"

"How dare you threaten my brother!" Yamato yelled, outraged.

"And my sister!" Taichi added, stepping in front of Hikari and Takeru, shielding them from Myotismon. "You will never, _ever_, touch them!"

"And you think you can stop me? I'd like to see you try it!"

"Why don't _you_ try _us_?" Jyou retorted. The rest nodded, getting into a fighting position in front of the Masters of Hope and Light. They were not about to let Takeru and Hikari be taken without a fight.

Myotismon laughed. "Do you think that you, mere mortals, can stop me? Well, we'll see."

"No." Takeru said forcefully from behind Taichi.

"You will see." Hikari added.

Everyone turned to look at the newlyweds. They were holding hands, both looking straight at Myotismon. Hanging around them was a light pink and light yellow glow, the two colors mixing together, giving them an aura of authority.

Myotismon took a step back, startled. He couldn't believe that Hope and Light had already started to master their powers. Myotismon knew that they were the two strongest, and must be defeated any way possible. But he didn't know that they would find out how to use their powers so quickly. He knew he didn't have much time before they would destroy him.

Takeru and Hikari stepped forward, still clasping each other's hand. Myotismon took another step back. The others noticed, with satisfaction, that Myotismon looked very scared of the two.

"Myotismon, you and your followers will be stopped. This war will end today." Takeru stated, looking Myotismon directly in the eyes.

"I do not think so! Meteor Wing!" yelled the evil digimon, sending his attack toward the digi-destined. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Mimi, Koushiro, and Jyou all ducked, preparing for the worst, but nothing happened. looking up, the six saw Hope and Light's aura around them. Takeru and Hikari stood, once again, in the front of the group. This time their arms were stretched out, spreading their energy to cover them all.

Takeru and Hikari looked at each other, talking with their eyes. They both nodded, and brought their arms to their sides. "Please, we need your help!" Takeru said.

"We need your energy!" Hikari exclaimed, looking to her fellow digi-destined.

"How do we give you our energy?" Koushiro asked. No answer was given, however, because each Chosen One now knew exactly what to do. Each held their talisman toward Takeru and Hikari. The crests started to glow, sending a steady stream of energy to the two strongest Chosen Ones.

"Wow…" breathed Mimi and Jyou at the same time.

"What do we do now?" Sora asked, astounded by the recent events.

"Now, we attack." Takeru and Hikari said together. They once again clasped each other's hands, and turned toward Myotismon for the last time. "Heaven's Light!"

The two's attack sped toward the evil digimon, hitting right on target. Myotismon fell to his knees, gasping for breath. The fatal hit was beginning to take its course, and he could feel himself starting to slowly lose breath and life. With one final burst of strength, he gave one last attack. "Crimson Lightning!"

The attack from the digi-destined had made them very weak, and Takeru and Hikari were no longer able to hold up their barrier. Myotismon's last, desperate attack hit them full-force. The eight fell to the ground, Takeru and Hikari the only two still conscious.

"Ah! I have done it! The digi-destined are finally defeated!" Myotismon gasped, a wicked smile forming on his face.

"But at what cost? You are dying also." Takeru retorted, grabbing Hikari and pulling his wife close to him.

"But there you are wrong. _I_ do not die. I will be reconfigured one day, and I will come back and take over this land. Evil will once again reign supreme over the Digital World!"

"No, _you_ are wrong." Hikari stated, staring directly at Myotismon. "You underestimate us once again. You are not the only being who will come to life again. The eight of us will also come back. And if you try to attack again, we will be ready to fight you. And we will defeat you!"

"Well, then. Until we meet again." Myotismon smirked, nodding his head in an act of bowing.

"Until the next time." Takeru and Hikari replied together, returning the gesture.

Myotismon smiled one more time before collapsing on the ground. Takeru and Hikari held each other for the last time, giving each other a final kiss. An "I love you" escaped each of their lips before succumbing to the first part of their destinies, falling to the cold ground next to the other digi-destined, lifeless.

Suddenly, nine colors of light enveloped the room: orange, blue, red, green, purple, white, yellow, pink, and black. Each color picked up its Chosen One, with the black light consuming Myotismon. The light held each in the air as if waiting for instructions. Suddenly, one of the people slowly rose to his feet.

"Oh no!" Gennai moaned, looking at the scene before him. Gennai was the castle's protector, as well as the digi-destineds' guardian. "I have no choice. All nine of them, and myself, must go into the future. The prophecies have foretold of this for centuries. However, none of us will remember this time until it is necessary."

Gennai then brought his hands together, and a sphere of light surrounded him also. "And I promise, digi-destined, that I will protect you better the next time." Gennai vowed. He put his hands toward the sky, and the ten of them were sent away into the future, to await the next part of their destiny.

**********to be continued…**********

Ooohh…what will happen? And when will the digi-destined remember their pasts and have to face Myotismon again? Find out in the next chapter!

***Well, what did you think? It took me forever to write, but it turned out really good. I am currently having a major writer's block in my other story, "Destinies always have a way of working out," so any help would be appreciated on that. I would like some reviews before I start the next chapter, to see if people liked it. So, read and review, please! Any suggestions, comments, etc. are welcome!***


	2. THE CONTEST!!!

The Legend of Hope and Light

Hi everyone! Here's the deal – I love this story, but I am so busy that I don't have very much time to continue it. I'm only halfway through the next chapter. So I am holding a contest. I am asking the great writers on Fanfiction.net to come up with the next chapter.

***Rules:

It has to be a Takari!!!!! (my fav couple) Taiora and Mimato are in the Legend, but if you want to mix it up a little before putting them in these couples, that's fine by me.

Use their Jap names with any reference to the past (and the Legend), but use the dubbed Names with the present story.

Their ages for the next chapters are the same as they were in the Legend. Their looks are also the same.

I don't care about the pace of the story, but longer is better! (I don't know about you, but I like the longer stories)

***Please send the story to me at this e-mail address: char_charmander@yahoo.com by April 16 (3 weeks from today). I will look at them all, and then put up the best one. (I'm thinking about putting them all up and you voting, but I'm not sure. If you think that's a good idea, put that at the end of the e-mail.)

Make sure to put your Fanfiction.net screen name with the e-mail, so that I can give you credit if I pick your chapter. An e-mail address, if you want to know if your chapter was chosen, is also fine.

Other than that, have fun with this story! I hope to see a lot of great stories soon! Thank you so much! Any questions? E-mail me!

takari4ever7


End file.
